


You Think You're Slick

by AngelicJazzHands



Series: You Think You're Slick Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Dean, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Panty Kink, Porn with Feelings, Secret Admirer, Top Castiel, Underage Drinking, mentions of mpreg, not really - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicJazzHands/pseuds/AngelicJazzHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He came to school and opened his locker and they were just</i> there. <i>Sealed into a zip-lock bag to conceal the scent and just tossed in with his books and papers.</i></p><p>What happens when high school senior, Castiel Novak acquires a secret admirer that leaves him surprise "gifts"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of firsts here (first time writing an a/b/o, first time writing smut, etc.) and I'm kinda nervous.
> 
> I'd really like to thank my beta and #1 supporter [ Cas ](casti-yells)
> 
> Really hope whomever is reading, enjoys it. 
> 
> Update: Hi! Long time no see. I thought over different routes i could take for this fic. I started adding more to this one, I started a brand new accompanying fic to this one then I stopped writing for a while and now here we are. 
> 
> So if you've read this before and thought it was lacking well here you go I've come to a final end (depending on the response though I might add more). Anyways, enjoy!! (^:

It was the beginning of the day when he discovered them. He came to school and opened his locker and they were just _there_. Sealed in a zip-lock bag, presumably to conceal their scent, and just tossed in with his books and papers like they were nothing.

The panties were wet with what Castiel could only think was slick. There was condensation clinging to the bag, the observation making the tips of Castiel’s ears burn hot. Checking to make sure no one was around to see, he took the undergarment and stuffed them deep into his school bag so no one would see them, his face red and fingers trembling.

Who did this? What Omega had given him their panties, soaked in their own arousal? Castiel was of course pretty popular, being the Star Alpha quarterback and head of the chess club, so he could assume he was well liked throughout the entire school. But, besides the couple of one-night-stands he’s had no one seemed _that_ interested in him.

He spent the whole day in suspicion - and embarrassment. He mostly paid attention to the female Omegas - he didn’t know of male Omegas wearing panties, but he’d never slept with a male Omega, so he had no real insight.

Castiel didn’t tell any of his friends, because it could’ve just been a prank and the slick could be synthetic or something gross. He didn’t want to become of laughing stalk of his friend’s group.

Dean, his Beta best friend, had asked him what had him all tense and jumpy at lunch, but Castiel just waved it off as “test jitters” and ate his food in silence.

**[xXx]**

When he got home he had almost forgotten about the underwear soaked in slick. Yeah... almost.

Rummaging through his school bag to grab his homework, he heard the crinkling of the plastic bag. Slowly, he pulled it out. The heated moisture contained within the zip-lock fogged the plastic. His face grew red at the sight. Seriously, who would do this?

The Alpha took a few minutes, contemplating whether to open the bag or not. Before too long, he decided to stuff the thing between his mattress and box frame, putting it off for later. It served as a constant distraction while he finished his homework.

**[xXx]**

Sitting through dinner with his family was agony. His mother seemed to drag out conversation and his younger brother, Samandriel, wanted to etch out every single detail of his day. He bounced his leg impatiently as Samandriel went on and on in the way only an eight-year-old could manage.

Finally, dinner was done and Castiel was permitted to retreat to his room. He flopped face down onto his bed, hearing the bag crinkle. The Alpha huffed a sigh, flipped onto his back and scooted to rest against his headboard. He reached in between the two layers of his bed and retrieved the bag. He took a slow breath before opening it.

The smell hit instantly and went straight to his dick. Okay, so not synthetic slick. He brought his nose closer to the sopping lace. The material was probably ruined forever, but how could Castiel care when the aroma was _so_ intoxicating. He took another wiff and his cock twitched in his pants, the thought _mate_ crossing his brain immediately.

He extracted the dusty-rose-colored panties from the bag and pressed them to his nose, getting high off the smell of ripe Omega. The pheromones resembled cherries and sugar and a hint of leather and just **_his_ ** . _Mine-Mate-Knot-Breed_ was running on a loop in his head, his cock stiff, as he breathed in another dose of the captivating scent.

The Alpha growled to himself, wishing that the Omega who produced the slick was there with him. His instincts were telling him he needed to knot _his_ Omega. He was surprised he wasn’t thrown into Rut, the scent was just so alluring and _strong_.

He palmed himself through his sweats, giving himself the friction he needed, his knot already forming at the base. God, who was this Omega? He’d never even smelled this scent around school before, and it was driving the Alpha crazy. Holding the slick-soaked underwear to his face, Castiel hastily pulled his thick length from his pants, giving himself a few strokes and breathing in deeply. He moaned lowly into the material, stroking himself slow, fucking into his hand.

Castiel was entranced, wanting more, wanting whoever smelled like this. The other Omegas he’d been with couldn’t even come close to matching how riveting the scent was, how compelling.

The Alpha was so turned on he just knew this session wasn’t going to last long.

His instincts dominating over his mind, he tasted his Omega, licking the lace free of the juices that it’s drenched in. In that moment Castiel was sure he’d found nirvana and had drank from the purest waters. It tasted of ambrosia and the Alpha was done for.

He was so close, it felt like a low fire was brewing in the depths of his belly. He jerked himself harder and faster, fucking ruthlessly into his fist. Castiel’s mind attempted to conjure an image of an Omega to help him over the edge, but all he was getting was green eyes and freckles. He mentally batted the image away and tried for an actual Omega and not his best friend who happens to be a Beta.

He failed and spilled into his hand and all over his stomach to the image of a blissed out Dean Winchester, writhing underneath the Alpha while wearing the flimsy underwear and coming untouched as Castiel thrusted into him. A flush settled in his cheeks as he filed away the new fantasy of his.

Castiel had known about these feelings for his best friend ever since the 7th grade, but he’d repressed them as soon as he realized he had them. Dean had only ever showed interest in girls. He never even spared a glance at the male Omegas that had thrown themselves at him, so Castiel knew he had a chance of -12%.

The Alpha repressed the longing he felt further when Dean presented as Beta, his last hopes crushed like a helpless bug. He couldn’t say he was surprised though, Dean didn’t really show true signs of being an Omega. Yeah, there was the constant doting and mother-henning over his little brother, Sam and the way he followed his father’s orders without question - not to mention the plump lips and long eyelashes - but other then that Dean seemed like an Alpha. He played football like an Alpha, he definitely had the effects on any girl like one, and he was built like an Alpha; tall, broad shoulders, strong jaw. Everyone expected him to present as such, but fate always had a way of playing around.

Castiel cleaned himself and waited for his knot to go down. He stashed the panties in their decidedly new designated spot between his mattress and box frame and lied on his sheets contemplating.

He didn’t believe in True Mates, but the scent that permeated off the undergarments were telling him otherwise. At least it’d help him get over his unrequited feelings for his best friend.

He thought of his Omega as he drifted into a sated sleep.

**[xXx]**

Waking up, Castiel felt immensely guilty. Not only did he jerk off to the scent of some random Omega, but he also came to the thought of his best friend as said Omega. Granted, he has climaxed to the thought of Dean a few times in the past - usually during lust-filled Ruts - but he’d never mentally changed his friend’s secondary gender for his own pleasure. Previously, he had entertained the thought that they could somehow make the whole “male Alpha/male Beta” thing work, but as soon as those delirious Ruts were over he’d bury that thought in fucking cement, and willed it to never resurface.

Castiel didn’t really classify himself as a knot-head, but the things that he thought sometimes, it made him worry about being the typical, barbaric Alpha; something he did not want to be.

The Alpha got ready for school, not really stoked to see what was in store for him, and he definitely wasn’t stoked to see his best friend. Not that he’d wish sickness on Dean, but he really hoped something kept him from coming to school that day.

He walked the halls to his locker, sweating guiltily. When he opened it he didn’t know what to expect, but a single piece of folded up paper was the epitome of anticlimactic… until he read it.

In explicit detail, the Omega described how badly they wanted the Alpha, and how good he smelled to them, and how they slicked through several pair of their panties just thinking about him.

Castiel was sure he was as red as a tomato, grateful that the halls were mostly empty, save for the 2 or 3 students that liked to wander them at the break of dawn. He wondered if one of them were his secret admirer, but no one took a second glance his way and most of them seemed to be unpresented so he waved away that thought.

The Omega didn’t give a single hint as to who they were, signing off with ‘Your Omega’ instead of an actual name. They didn’t even write it out by hand, it was typed, which had to mean he knew their handwriting. That could be anyone ranging from his English class to the football team, but he could rule out anyone from the football team since there weren’t any Omegas on it. But that still left a wide range of people.

He scrutinized the letter deeply, seeing if the way they wrote was any indication of how they spoke and if he recognized it, but there was nothing. No clues to lead him towards his pining Omega, just a scent that he’s never even smelled on a person before.

“Hey Cas, whatcha’ got there?” Castiel startled and threw the note into his locker with haste before shutting it just as quickly. Dean was standing to the side of his locker, arms crossed, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face like he just caught Castiel with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Dean, it’s really rude to sneak up on people.” Castiel averted his eyes, his cheeks growing even more hot now that the subject of his masturbatory fantasies was standing right in front of him. Dean shrugged as if to say “what can you do?”, being his typical, nonchalant self.

“What’s got you all-” he gestured to Castiel’s entire being- “you, but weirder?”

Castiel was not going to tell Dean about this secret admirer, best friend or not, he couldn’t just be all “Some random Omega gave me their panties, which I masturbated to, and a really graphic letter about  how much I turn them on. But let’s not forget that I pictured you as the Omega and came the hardest I have since puberty struck.” Yeah, no thanks.

“It’s nothing, just nervous about…  my chess match… and my math test on Friday…?” Castiel knew it sounded like complete bullshit coming out of his mouth, but it was all he had. He fidgeted with the buttons of his letterman jacket, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with Dean, as he waited for the Beta to call him out.

“Really, dude?”  Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes at his ridiculous friend. The Beta placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder - like he’d always done when he was reassuring Castiel - “Man, Cas, you’re like the best player in the league and how many times have you studied for that test? You’re gonna do good, don’t stress about it, alright?”

Castiel finally made eye contact with Dean, holding his gaze. He hated lying to his best friend about something so stupid, something they could probably laugh about together. But Castiel was an over thinker and somehow he had come to the conclusion that if he told Dean about this it’d, by some illogical reason, reveal his feelings for his friend and ruin their 10-year-old relationship. The mere thought of losing Dean made his chest ache, he couldn’t imagine how he felt if he actually did lose his best friend.

“Thank you, Dean,” he finally said, feeling even more guilty than when he woke up that morning. Dean was such a good friend, even knowing that what Castiel was saying was a complete lie he still decided to comfort his friend and didn’t pry for more information.

“No problem, buddy,” Dean said back, patting him on the shoulder before dropping his hand. The beautiful smile he gave was like a white hot brand to Castiel’s soul, it was so bright and genuine. The Alpha wished that it was exclusively for him, no matter how selfish it seemed, he wanted it all for himself, secondary gender and society be damned.

The first bell of the day rang and Castiel was dumbfounded by how full the halls were. He didn’t even notice with Dean around, the rest of the world was nonexistent when they were together, at least for Castiel anyway. God, he really hoped this secret admirer was in for more than just sex, because maybe he could stop with his fixation on his best friend and maybe fall in love with someone else.

“I gotta go, but I’ll see you at lunch, right?” Dean said, snapping him out of his reverie. Castiel nodded a yes and gave the best smile he could muster to the Beta before he walked off in the direction of his own locker.

Castiel opened his locker, sighing exasperatedly to himself. He put the note in his backpack and retrieved his supplies, then headed to his class.

**[xXx]**

There was a pattern: On Mondays and Fridays he’d receive a pair of panties, always soaking and sealed in a plastic bag (he didn’t know a person could own so many different pairs of panties that they could just give them away so easily). And for the rest of the week he’d get a note.

After the second week the notes stopped being purely sexual and took on a more personal tone.

After the third week Castiel started replying, he addressed them as ‘My Omega’, the same way they had called him ‘My Alpha’. In the first note he sent out- setting it in his locker in hopes they would see it- he asked who they were, not expecting anything in return ,and of course not getting an actual answer, just an “I’m yours” and nothing else on the subject of identity.

By week six Castiel started leaving his shirts for the Omega to keep (they were old shirts that he never wore anymore. He’d also sleep with the shirt to make sure his scent was strong on it). His Omega thanked him for the shirt, then explained in a vulgar description how they fucked themselves while breathing in the scent of their Alpha.  

When week ten came around Castiel became agitated and kind of pissed off. He still didn’t have a single clue who this Omega was. In previous weeks he suspected a few, but their scents didn’t match nor did they seem even remotely interested in him or anything he had to say. He had asked about meeting in the notes he sent, but the Omega just said “not now”. It was driving him nuts!

They were drawing closer to the end of the school year, and Castiel was graduating soon. The Alpha had the rest of the semester and the summer before he and Dean were leaving Lawrence, Kansas for Berkeley. They had both been accepted and they couldn’t resist sharing their college experience together. Neither him nor Dean were willing to have them be on opposite sides of the country or even a state over. Sadly, they couldn’t be roommates because Dean had forgotten to fill out his request form, but it was okay, because it would make it easier for Castiel to drop his feelings for him. Sharing a room with him would definitely put a hindrance to that.

Castiel was finally starting to cope with only being Dean’s friend and nothing more. He had started falling for his secret admirer and that let him breathe a sigh of relief every once in awhile, but then there was the fact that he didn’t even know who the Omega was so, that was pretty much 3 steps back on this whole game his life seemed to be turning into.

**[xXx]**

He was in the library, writing to his Omega about how frustrating it was that he was falling for someone he didn’t even know, when someone snuck up behind him, forcefully dropped their hands on his shoulder and asked “Whatcha writin’?”

Castiel jumped in his seat and flipped the paper over quickly, “Dean! How many times do I have to tell you sneaking up on people is rude?!” Castiel was shushed by the nearby students and the librarian that just so happened to walk by. His heart was thudding in his chest as he prayed to whatever deity listening that Dean didn’t see what was written on the paper. He still hadn’t told Dean about the secret admirer thing and didn’t plan on it until he actually met them.

“Sorry,” Dean said, not sounding sorry at all. He sat across from Castiel, leaning over to see if he could get a better look at the paper that was still flipped over. Unable to see it, he’d set back in his chair and drummed his index fingers on the edge of the table, while squinting at his friend. “What are you writing?” the Beta asked, eyebrows now raised in suspicion.

Castiel gulped, looking anywhere but towards Dean. Should he tell Dean? On one hand he knew Dean would support him, he was his best friend and that’s what best friends did. On the other hand, though… there was still that irrational thought that somehow, his feelings for Dean would be revealed. Maybe he could change a few truths here and there and it’d probably be a good thing because Dean could help him find his Omega.

Relenting, Castiel exhaled shakily. “Um… Dean... there’s- I-” Castiel squeezed his eyes closed and took a steadying breath, he could do this.

“A couple of months ago…” Castiel took another breath, “This anonymous Omega gave me… something… and I-uh-ever since we’ve been writing to each other via my locker…” Castiel opened his eyes to take in Dean’s expression, which just looked contemplative- better than the Alpha could hope for he guessed.

Castiel continued, “I’m pretty sure they’re courting me and... I-think-I- have-feelings-for-them.” He winced at his own voice, at how quickly he spoke like he was ashamed. The thing was he wasn’t ashamed of his Omega, no, he was just ashamed at himself for: one, not telling his best friend sooner and two, thinking Dean could be so judgemental. They had told everything to each other since they became friends. Dean had always said that he could trust him with anything and vice versa. Castiel has been in honor classes since 8th grade, but sometimes he was an idiot.

Dean’s expression was unreadable, there seemed to be several emotions passing his features a mile a second and Castiel didn’t know what to make of it. Was the Beta angry at him for not telling him after all this time? Did he think Castiel didn’t trust him? Did he think that Castiel was as dumb as Castiel thought he was?

Castiel wouldn’t blame him for the last one.

“Who is she,” Dean apparently decided on. Of course it’d be the one question he doesn’t have the answer to. He didn’t even know if it _was_ a girl. Not trusting his voice, he just shrugs and looks down at the still flipped over paper. “Really,” he heard Dean say lowly, almost in disbelief. “You guys have been talking for two and a half months and you don’t even know who it is? Not even a name or something?”

Castiel just shook his head wanting to curl in on himself. It seemed so pathetic when Dean said it out loud, but he was right. The Omega had been “courting” him for a little over half a semester and he was just as lost as to who they were as he was when they first started, if not more. The Alpha felt so stupid and kind of hurt on top of that.

“Hey, Cas, buddy, it’s alright,” Dean reassured, reaching across the table to place his calming hand on Castiel’s arm. “If you want, I can help, alright?” Dean squeezed where his hand was placed, being the great friend he was and comforting the Alpha.

He felt better now to a degree. He still didn’t know who the Omega was, but at least now he wasn’t lying to his best friend, and he was going to help him find someone he might be falling in love with. It was really peculiar how the guy he was trying to lose feelings for was going to help him with someone he was was gaining feelings for. Peculiar, indeed.

There was something that bugged him though: exactly how could Dean help him find his Omega? All he had to go on was dirty panties and typed letters and he was most definitely not letting Dean anywhere near the former. Also, some of the notes can go without being shared. Okay, so basically there was nothing he could share with Dean that he’d received from his Omega that wouldn’t render him cripple from embarrassment - or go into an Alpha rage at the fact that _anyone_ was near something so intimate, something only for him and his Omega.

“How,” He asked when he could trust his voice again.

“Huh,” Dean questioned before he seemed to get what Castiel was asking. “Oh, um…” Dean looked around the room as if the answer would magically appear out of thin air, before coming up with something, “What’d she give you?”

Castiel scrunched up his face. He didn’t know why Dean assumed the Omega was a girl and he really didn’t want to tell Dean what the Omega gave him. “Why do you keep saying ‘she’? I don’t even know if it’s a guy or a girl or what.” He mentally high-five himself for that. He really had no plans in telling Dean what they gave him.

Dean shrugs, “I mean, only girls wea-w-write and how many dude Omegas could keep up writing all the time?” Dean coughed, there was a tinge of red in his cheeks and his eyes were focused on a random spot on the table. Castiel furrowed his brows. How did that make any sense? Was his friend having a seizure or something?

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked after some time. Dean seemed to snap out of his thoughts then, only able to hold eye contact for a few seconds.

“Uh,” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah I think… I think I’m gonna go.” Dean got up and exited the library without another word. Castiel had forgotten the hand that rested on his forearm until it was gone. The lack of warmth made him marginally sad, but he was more worried about Dean. He wondered if there was actually something wrong with his friend, but Dean didn’t give off the scent of ‘distressed Beta’ so he must’ve been okay, right?

Castiel sighed and went back to writing his angsty letter.

**[xXx]**

It had been a few days before Castiel had another conversation with Dean. It’d been stilted and short. Dean had said to just go to the “End of the Year” party that Lisa Bradon was throwing. He’d said his Omega was sure to show up there.

Castiel wasn’t sure how Dean was so certain of this, but he didn’t see how it could hurt. Omegas usually didn’t wear blockers to parties like they did at school so maybe there was a bit of logic to Dean’s prospect.

The few weeks leading up to the party, Castiel was bombarded by tests and projects, as he was finally closing in on the end of his high school career. He didn’t have much time for himself, always filling free time with studying and touching up bits and pieces on a certain presentation. It wasn’t until he finished his last final that he realized that he just might be meeting his Omega soon.

He felt… Overwhelmed. The fact that he may or may not meet his Omega was frightening as well as exciting, and feeling like that was extremely _overwhelming_. Waiting for Dean to pick him up for the party, he’d sweated through two shirts. He’d decided to keep his shirt off until Dean had got there. He’d eaten four sandwiches out of nerves and the assumption he was going to be drinking quite a bit- also out of nerves and celebration , but mostly nerves.

As he was drinking a second of Samandriel’s Capri-Suns Dean knocked on the door. _Oh god he wasn’t ready!_ He went to the door to let Dean in. He was going to stall as long could, he just hoped Dean didn’t see through it because he really wasn’t ready.

“Hey, Cas, you-” Dean trailed off as he took in Castiel’s state of dress. Castiel knew he was shining like a new penny with the amount of sweat that accumulated within the last 30 minutes. “Uh, Cas where’s your shirt and why are you sweating so much?” The way Dean’s face heated up told Castiel how strong his ‘nervous Alpha’ pheromones were. Dean couldn’t even look him in the face because he probably stunk so much.

“Dean, I’m really sorry,” He gulped as he felt his heart start to pound against his rib cage, trying to make an escape, because even it knew it didn’t want to be a part of this shit show. “I’m so nervous, Dean.”

Dean coughed and kept his eyes averted, “Uh, yeah I-I can smell it all over you. Now, uh,” he cleared his throat, “are you gonna put on a shirt o-or not?” Castiel nodded, it started to feel like his throat was closing so he couldn’t really speak anymore. “Okay, um, I’m just gonna wait in the car.” With that Dean made his way back out of the door and headed for the Impala.

After cleaning the sweat off his torso and putting on a fresh shirt he looked himself over in the mirror. Castiel knew he wasn’t going to be able to tame the 24/7 bed-hair he’d been rocking since the 3rd grade, and he’d gotten compliments in the past about his scruff so he didn’t see any reason to shave. He looked into his own eyes- _too blue to be real_ , he’d heard once- giving himself a stern look and said “You can do this” before turning away from the mirror and heading for the door.

**[xXx]**

_I_ _cannot do this!_ Castiel thought to himself frantically as him and Dean pulled up to a house that was obviously hosting a party.

“Dean, I can’t do this.” It was the first thing he said since they started driving.

“Yeah, you can, Cas,” Dean said cooly. “You’ve been to an ass load of parties in the last four years and we’re gonna be doin’ some partyin’ in college, too. Just treat this like any other party, don’t _sweat_ it.” Dean nudged him with his elbow and winked.

Castiel glared at his friend for the pun. “Dean it’s not funny.”

“C’mon it’s a little funny. Besides, I’m scared, too. You’re gonna find your Omega and probably forget all about lil’ ol’ me,” Dean said with a chuckle and another nudge before he parked and cut the engine. He looked over to see the hurt look on his best friend’s face. “What?” he asked.

“Dean, how could you- I could never forget about you. You’re my best friend and that’s not going to change just because I met someone.” Castiel didn’t even think about how this was going to affect his best friend. Shit, what if after meeting his Omega, he stops having time for Dean? No. He was not going to let that happen.

“Alright, if you say so. C’mon buddy, let’s go meet your Omega.” Dean then exited the car and headed for the house. Castiel stayed back for a few minutes to compose himself. He could do this, treat it just like any other party, like Dean said. He finally got out the car, making sure his door was locked before making his way to the house.

**[xXx]**

As predicted, Castiel was drinking copious amounts of alcohol, but with the precautions he took earlier he wasn’t as drunk as he wanted to be. His eyes roamed throughout the entire place in hopes he’d see his Omega as if they would be pointed out by some spotlight or something like in the movies. At some point he started to become calm- bless alcohol- and he wasn’t so nervous and finally succumbed to the scene around him. He avoided the random Omegas that tried to grind on him, their scents were wrong and he wasn’t in the grinding mood.

It wasn’t until he passed ‘a nice buzz’ and was working his way towards ‘I’m going to have a raging hangover in the morning’ that he noticed he hadn’t seen Dean since he got out of the car all night. He made a search for his friend before he was hit with a heavy scent.

_The scent._

Castiel sobered momentarily as his nose was assaulted by a mixture of aroused and scared Omega. He’d noticed around him that other Alphas were catching on to the smell. He growled and hoped that the smell of protective Alpha was enough to wane off the competition. He bolted up the stairs, heading to where the scent was coming from.

Getting closer, he was smelling more scared Omega than the familiar scent of turned on Omega. Were they just as scared as he was? Were they okay? He needed to get to them.

He pushed past everyone crowding the halls to get to the room the smell was coming from. The closer he got, the better he could hear arguing between two males. The smell of another Alpha - an aroused Alpha - made him see red. He squeezed past the remaining bodies in the way before slamming the door open.

“C’mon Dean, you know you want it,” came a sickening voice from on top of Castiel’s Omega.

Wait, did he say Dean? That can’t be right.

“Alastair, get off me,” he heard Dean say. It came out slurred and it made Castiel’s blood boil. He finally snapped out of his moment of shock and into action. He sprung forth and grabbed the disgusting excuse for an Alpha by the shirt and ripped from the Omega he had pinned down.

“Stay away from my Omega,” he said in his Alpha voice, he knew it didn’t work on other Alphas but he hoped it sent a message. He then tossed Alastair outside of the room, ignoring the foul words coming from his mouth, and closed the door.

“Cas,” Dean whimpered. There was a rancid smell of upset Alpha and frightened Omega in the air making it hard to breathe. Castiel’s mind was racing, too much work for his drunken state, but he was able to comprehend what he could.

Dean was his Omega. _His Omega was Dean fucking Winchester._

With the adrenaline rush coming to a halt he slumped onto the foot of the bed, his back towards Dean, and covered his face with his hands. Was this whole thing a joke? Had Dean been an Omega this whole time or did he have the worst luck in history?

“Cas,” he heard again, voice just as small as when he said it the first time. “Alpha?”

Castiel head snapped up at that, his whole body tingled at the word coming from Dean’s lips, those same lips he’s imagined over and over again saying exactly that. He could feel Dean shifting closer to him on the bed, his hand hesitantly rested on the Alpha’s shoulder, the heat of him making Castiel nearly lose his mind.

He turned to look into his Omega’s eyes. There was only a thin ring of green there, pupils blown, his eyes shining the same way Castiel knew his was because of the alcohol coursing through his veins.

“Did you mean it?” Castiel asked. He needed to know if this was real, if Dean was for real about this. The Bet- _Omega_ wet his lips and god dammit, Castiel wanted to kiss him so bad, he’d been wanting to kiss him for what felt like eons. Now that he knew that Dean was his it was a billion times harder not to kiss him in that moment.

“Yeah, Cas, I meant everything.” Dean’s hands came up to cradle his face, the pad of his thumbs stroking the cheeks of his Alpha. “I’m your Omega,” Dean breathed, bringing his face closer, “I’ve always been your Omega.”

Castiel couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He surged forward, connecting his and Dean’s lips in a heated and long overdue kiss. It felt like god himself had blessed with solace it’d seem he’d been searching for all his life. He thought he’d never get to feel the plump lips of his best friend on his own. It was like touching a livewire and he was ignited from the inside out.

Castiel’s hands went to Dean’s hips, squeezing the soft flesh there. Dean moaned into his mouth at the contact and god it was so beautiful. Dean’s tongue licked the outside of his lips, begging for entrance, and was granted instantly. Their tongues met for the first time and Castiel was mesmerized by the taste of him.

Dean somehow maneuvered himself to where he was now straddling Castiel’s lap without unlatching his and Castiel’s lips. Castiel was hard in his pants and so was Dean. Dean grinded on him, their cocks rubbing together, creating the perfect friction. Maybe Castiel was in a grinding mood afterall. Dean’s lips detached and latched onto his neck, sucking a mark there, making a miniscule claim on the Alpha. He then made his way down the Alpha’s body, all but ripping his shirt off and tossing it someplace. He kissed and licked all of Castiel’s torso, mumbling between his ministrations.

“My Alpha,” he said, “gonna make you feel so good.”

Castiel had stopped him with a hand on his shoulder when the Omega was on his knees. Dean looked up into the Alpha’s eyes, confused.

“Are you sure, Dean?” He asked, half dazed, but coherent enough to make sure before they did something Dean might regret.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he said, going back to the task at hand. He pushed Castiel back so he could gain access to the button and zipper of his pants. He rubbed Castiel’s obvious bulge through the course material. The Alpha moaned deeply and gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white. Dean undid Castiel’s pants and slip them off his legs.

Castiel was almost completely naked and Dean was still fully dressed. He needed to do something about that so he reached down to where the Omega was kneeling in between his legs and took off his shirt, tossing it in the same direction of his own shirt. Dean pushed him back again and mouthed the Alpha’s cock through his boxer briefs, a wet spot of pre-come and saliva forming on his underwear.

Castiel could smell the slick coming off of Dean. It was so much stronger and so much more enticing than what he received through the panties. That made him think. Was Dean wearing panties right now? His thoughts were abruptly cut off when his cock hit the cool air. Dean had stripped him completely and was staring at his dick with very wide eyes.

“You’re so fucking big,” Dean said, sounding shocked and excited. It made the Alpha inside Castiel purr with delight as his mate took the thick mass into his hand and stroked it. Dean licked the head of it before swallowing him down, engulfing him in wet heat. It was too much and not enough at the same time. What the Omega couldn’t get down was wrapped by his hand squeezed and jerked while saliva dripped down the length and Dean’s chin. It was messy and a little clumsy and Castiel wouldn’t have had it any other way.

He told Dean how good he was doing, praising him as he bobbed his head up and down and licked the underside of his cock like such a good Omega. The combined scent of them was intoxicating as much as Dean alone if not more. If he didn’t know any better he’d say someone slipped him acid while he was guzzling drink after drink, but this high was so natural that it could only be accomplished by such an act.

Castiel stopped him before he got too carried away- he’d have to knot his mouth another day- and pulled the Omega to his feet. He kissed the softness of his best friend's stomach, imagining it round and heavy with his pups. He smiled at the thought before he worked his Omega out of his pants. Fuck, he was wearing green lace panties that made the Alpha’s breath hitch and the green of Dean’s eyes pop. Dean was just as breathtaking as when Castiel fantasized about him. No, more, definitely more.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” he said as he leaned back on his elbows to take in the sight of his Omega. Dean blushed at the sentiment. It was like a vivid dream watching Dean. Castiel would’ve laughed if someone told him that his Omega was going to be Dean; it was too much like a plot to a romance novel to be real. But here they were, Dean standing in forest green panties while Castiel gazed in amazement, it was so surreal.

Castiel scooted back on the bed - he hoped  that whoever’s bed this was, they’d have the sense to wash the sheets before further use - he beckoned the Omega to join him. Once settled side by side, Castiel’s hand roaming from the curve of Dean’s perfect ass up to his freckled shoulder and back, their lips met again, this time less rushed and more sensual.

“I want you, Cas,” Dean breathed, “I’ve always wanted you, jus’ didn’t know how to say it. Need you, Alpha.” Kissing Dean was enough to last him an eternity of happiness, but just the thought of being inside him was beyond his mental capacity. Castiel kneaded Dean’s ass, slick coating his fingers. Dean mewled as he pressed at his hole through his panties. God the noises coming from Dean made him shudder with pleasure. He kissed along Dean’s jaw and neck, eliciting more of those pleasurable sounds that made his spine tingle.

Slick was dripping off his hand now, Dean’s thighs were saturated with it. The scent was addicting, like his own personal drug. He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked and licked the delectable treat from his fingers, savouring the sweet taste of his Omega. He groaned around the digits then, with haste, flipped Dean onto his stomach, lifting his ass in the air. He pushed Dean’s panties to the side and spread his cheeks apart before delving into his leaking hole with his tongue. _Fuck!_ It was so much better straight from the source.

“Shit, Cas!” Dean whined, pushing back on the Alpha’s tongue. The tight ring of flesh spasmed as he fucked him. Slick leaking quicker than he can lick it up, it started to drip down his chin. The aphrodisiac aspect of it making his cock twitch. He brought a finger to accompany his tongue in fucking the Omega, soft moans turning into silent screams as he hit the bundle of nerves within him.

Castiel added an extra finger, stretching his Omega’s pink, fluttering hole. He leaned back, removing his tongue, watching as the tight muscle glisten in the light from the bedside lamp. He added another finger after Dean begged for it, he started fucking back on the digits, moaning and whispering about how he couldn’t wait until Castiel was splitting him open on his huge cock.

It didn’t take too long to open him up, the slick helping accommodate the scissoring fingers. When Dean swore he was ready Castiel extracted his finger from the dripping hole, which had Dean whining and begging for his dick. He used his slicked hand to lube his erection. Flipping Dean on his back so he could see him, he asked again if the Omega was sure again before sinking into the tight, wet heat.

Fuck, this was too good.

When the Alpha bottomed out both him and Dean let out a guttural moan. The feeling was overwhelming and incomprehensible and all around fucking perfect. He kept still to let Dean get used to the size of him before he was prompted to move. There was a sense of _finally_ when Castiel pulled out almost entirely just to slam back into the Omega. He didn’t even know how he got to this point, how he could be doing this right now. The boy he fell in love with was underneath him writhing and moaning as he pounded into him.

The sound of slapping skin and the headboard banging against the wall was probably audible throughout the entire party but how could the Alpha care when he was exactly where he wanted to be, where he needed to be.

The cries of pleasure falling from Dean’s lips was something of beauty that he could never understand. He reigned in the part of him that wanted to be relentless in fucking Dean, instead, taking his time and watching as his mate lost it underneath him. Even with the sheen of sweat on his forehead and the unintelligible words coming from his mouth, Castiel never thought Dean looked more beautiful. He wanted this image burned into the back of his eyelids for the rest of his life. He was so gone on this boy he felt like he was floating. This made the sex so much better.

Could this even be called sex, it felt so much like making love that he didn’t even want it in the category of just sex. It was unreal.

He could feel his knot starting to form and god did he want to knot his Omega. He took Dean’s cock in hand and started to jerk him at the same pace at which he fucked. He wanted his Omega to feel just as good as he felt, he wanted to feel him come completely undone.

“Knot me, Alpha,” Dean cried when he could feel the stretch of Castiel’s growing knot, “wanna feel all of you, want you to fill me up.” Castiel let out a deep growl at that as they were locked together. Dean came into his hand between them as he swiveled his hips. Dean’s tight hole spasmed around him, milking Castiel of everything he had. He couldn’t help himself when he leaned over and bit into the neck of his Omega, breaking skin and claiming him. It was like finally coming home and now his Omega was truly _his_. He licked at the wound until it was clean, then nuzzled his spent mate.

They panted into each other’s necks as they rode through their climax. Castiel quickly turned the jointed pair onto their sides so he wouldn’t crush Dean as exhaustion hit like a freight train. Dean mumbled something, but Castiel was so out of it he wasn’t sure what was being said. The Alpha never wanted to leave this moment, though, but as his high was slowly decreasing his eyes started to reluctantly flutter shut. The last thing he sees  before surrendering to sleep was the contentment on his mate’s face. 

**[xXx]**

Being shaken vigorously was not an ideal way to be woken up, but Castiel had the misfortune of being awakened with such a frantic manner by a particular red-head. His head was pounding as the light filtering in from the window was aiming directly in his line of sight. His arms were empty and much colder than how he knew he  feel asleep the previous night. It took him all of 3 minutes to finally register what his friend, Charlie, was saying. 

“...clothes on we gotta go  _ now _ !” She said, the urgency evident in her voice. He groaned as the hangover kicked in and he was  thrown into nausea, but Charlie wasn’t giving him time as she collected his discarded clothing and threw them at him unceremoniously. 

He slowly, but surely got his clothes on before the fellow Alpha was herding him out of the room, down the steps, and out of the house into her yellow Bug. Once on the road she turned to him smiling smugly, but didn’t say anything. 

Castiel just did more groaning while flipping the visor down to block out the unforgiving sun. He rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window trying to remember the night before but everything blacked out after his umteenth beer. He was just glad that Charlie didn’t decide to talk or play music at that time, just let the ride be smooth while he regretted last night. But there was something in the back of his mind that was screaming at him to remember. He didn’t feel like doing that, it was too early and he just wanted to get home so he can make some greasy eggs and then sleep through the rest of the nightmare of a hangover.

“So,” Charlie prompted when they pulled into his driveway, “who’d you mate with last night?” The other Alpha turned to him and asked.

Castiel lifted his heavy head and looked at her as if she was growing another head. Granted, with the dizziness that graced him with its unwanted presence it started to look like she was. But what is she talking about? Did he mate with someone last night? It was too much of a jumbled mess that he was too tired and too disoriented to sort through. Besides, even while drunk he wasn’t  _ that _ reckless, right? 

He reached for the door handle, ignoring the question, and exited the car. “I’ll see you at graduation and thank you for the ride,” he muttered before closing the door and, at a snail’s pace, made his way to the the front door of his house. 

The Alpha passed by his little brother watching cartoons, with the volume way too loud, and eating a poptart in the living room while wrapped in a blanket. Any other time Castiel would’ve joined him, but at that moment he just wanted anything that was making noise to cease their existence, just until he didn’t feel like complete and total shit. 

Instead of eggs- he didn’t feel like getting a skillet from the bottom cabinet- Castiel just warmed up a hot pocket and all but dragged himself up the steps to his room.  _ Breakfast of the champs _ Dean would say- wait, Dean? Wasn’t there something he was supposed to remember about him? He mentally waved it away, storing it with the other things he’d get back to. He silently closed the door and kicked off his shoes, not bothering to take his clothes off, before lying on his back while finishing of his food. Once done he burrowed under his sheets and fell into a restless sleep.

**[xXx]**

When he woke the second time that day in the middle of the afternoon, Castiel’s head was clear and he actually felt like he could be a productive member of society again. But his clothes reeked of  _ the day after  _ and he was in desperate need of a shower. 

Stripped and ready for a cleansing he catches a whiff of himself. 

_ Oh no!  _ He smelled mated!

He sits down on the closed toilet seat, replaying the last night: arrived at the party, got a few drinks, got more drinks... and a few more, and then a scent-  _ the scent. _ Oh, yeah, right his Omega. Which was… Oh god. He mentally did a double take, no it can’t be. Could it? 

He jumped in the shower, cleaning quickly before throwing on some random clothes and practically sprinting out the door. He had to go make sure. He hopped into his car, praying that he won’t get pulled over, and sped to his best friend’s house.

**[xXx]**

The Impala was in the driveway so that had to mean Dean was home. Now that he was sitting in front of the small Winchester house he became just as nervous as he was the night before. His heart seemed to be finding new ways to flee and was lodged in his throat. He tried to calm down, the scent of his nervousness was suffocating. Besides, his memory could’ve just been a drunken hallucination, right?  _ Right?  _ He brought his forehead to the steering wheel, his hands gripping the leather like a lifeline. How was this his life?

He startled when there was a light tap on the passenger side window. He turned to see that it was Dean’s younger brother, Sam. The boy made the universal signal to roll down the window and Castiel obliged, afraid of what the young Winchester had to say. There was a red tinge to his cheeks and he looked highly uncomfortable and sad.

“Um-uh, hey Castiel,” Sam said bashfully.  He wouldn’t look the Alpha directly in the eye and his scent was screaming ‘I’m upset!’. This did nothing to settling the rolling of Castiel’s stomach, only making it worse. 

“Hello, Sam,” voice cracking under pressure. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What’s the matter?” The Alpha decided to ask about the younger Alpha’s mood. Maybe it was unrelated to the situation and if he was lucky he could get his mind off of the fact that he might’ve mated his best friend.

Sam was silent for a minute or two before he said, “Dean’s been barricaded in his room for the past half hour b-because…” Sam trailed off when he realized Castiel wasn’t listening anymore. Hearing that Dean, his best friend, his Omega, his  _ mate _ , was upset made the Alpha see red. He was out of his car and trudging toward the front door in the matter of seconds. When he opened the door there was a strong smell of anger and distress and it was just plain awful. He had to cover his nose it was so bad. The living room was trashed; there were a few beer bottles smashed against  the wall, a hole next to the stain of beer in the plaster, and a broken lamp on the floor. He only knew one person with a temper like this. John Winchester. He never liked that man but respected him solely for the fact that he was Dean’s father. 

The Alpha could smell the sadness and distress of the two teens that lived there. Castiel followed the trail of the strongest scent to the back room where he knew Dean was. He was terrified of what he might find but he had to know, had to see what state his Omega was left in.

He hesitated with his hand on the knob. Despite his ragged breathing he could hear broken sobs coming through the thin wood. He slowly opened the door as to not startle Dean. 

The scent of the room hit him like a slap in the face. It was too much at once. He smelled the hurt, the frustration, and underneath it all he could smell… oh god was that… Dean in  _ heat _ ?

The image in front of him was something that made his heart break. Dean curled into himself on his side, tears streaming down his face, his body shaking and shivering. Castiel didn't know how to process this. It hurt, it hurt so bad he couldn't move. His feet were frozen in place, forced to bare witness to something he never wanted to see. 

Dean lifted his head at the disturbance. A pitiful whine fell from his lips as he viewed who stood before him. Castiel was at his side in seconds, gathering him into his arms.

“Hush now, my sweet Omega,” The Alpha said, planting a soft kiss to Dean’s temple. The shaking of his body was waning as well as the tears as he buried his nose in the crook of Castiel’s neck. The Alpha tried to maintain a calming/comforting scent to help ease his Omega’s nerves. 

After what seemed like forever but also mere seconds Dean’s body went lax and he was emitting soft snores. Castiel then lifted Dean bridal style, using his Alpha strength to carry his best friend out of the room, out of the house, and into the back seat of Castiel’s car. Ignoring Sam’s insesent questions about his brother, Castiel got in the car himself. He needed to get his Omega away from this house and somewhere where he could actually protect him. God, he felt like such a shitty Alpha; claiming his Omega and then not being there when he needed him most. 

He started his car and slowly made his way to his own home, frequently checking the rearview mirror to see if Dean was waking up. Fortunately, Dean remained peacefully asleep the whole ride. Without the troubling emotions clouding Dean’s scent Castiel can scent his fresh heat. He was doing his best to keep a leveled head, focusing on his Omega’s safety rather than his knot.

Finally, he was arriving at his home for the second time that day. Through determination he successfully maneuvered Dean out of the back seat and somehow managed to open his front door with his arms full of sleeping Omega. The Alpha’s limbs were starting to burn, but he pushed through, ignoring Samandriel’s questioning gaze, and headed for his bedroom. Castiel gingerly placed Dean onto the bed (he knew if the Omega was actually awake he’d complain about how fragile Castiel was treating him). He wheeled his desk chair next to Dean, sitting and watching as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Now that he actually had a calm minute to himself everything came crashing at once. Dean was his Omega. He was his _ mate.  _ The person he’s been calling his best friend for the last 10 years, who he could’ve sworn was a Beta, was actually an Omega. Thinking back to the previous night it all seemed as if to be a fever dream, but it was real. The proof right in front of his face. 

He hesitantly reached out his hand, carding his fingers through Dean’s sweat soaked hair. Even though he was sleeping soundly, his skin burned hot and his face flush with his heat. The heat scent didn’t affect Castiel so much, at this point it was the last thing on his mind. 

He sat back in his chair, continuing to watch the sleeping Omega, the Alpha in him content with the fact that his mate was safe. He let out a harried sigh, too many emotions clouding his mind about the boy lying in front of him. 

“Stop watching me sleep, it’s creepy,” Dean croaked. His eyes cracked open slowly and he peered at the Alpha. Castiel smiled solemnly at him. 

“How are you feeling, Dean?” Castiel sat forward again, reaching out to run deft fingers through the Omega’s hair once more. Dean leaned into the touch, humming contently.

“Better,” he replied, voice raspy. He shifts slightly then furrows his brow. “What the hell?” Dean reaches down between the mattress and pulls out the fabric that's been stuffed there. Castiel’s face heats, looking anywhere but at his mate or the panties he is holding. “You actually kept these?”

Castiel gave a terse nod, still avoiding Dean's gaze. 

“That's hot,” Dean says, a lewd grin on his face, his heat scent increasing as his arousal becomes eminent.

The Alpha holds back a groan. God, what he wouldn't give to pin Dean down and sink into him at this given moment, but he couldn't. Not yet, at least. They need to talk and by the way the Omega smelled, they didn't have much time. 

“Dean,” Castiel started, trying to figure out what to talk about first. So he settles on, “What happened today?” 

Dean gave a soft sigh, obviously he knew this was coming, and Castiel could see the resignation clear as day on his face. Dean doesn't look him in the eye when he starts talking.

“When I got home Dad was waiting up for me, said he had a feeling I had did something stupid. When he caught a whiff of me…” Dean trailed off. The Alpha could put two and two together, but he stayed silent, waiting to see if Dean had more to say.

“God, Cas, I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before, the smell alone…” In spite of Castiel’s fear of speeding up Dean's heat, he trailed a hand down Dean's arm and rubbed soothingly. He fought to keep the anger out of his scent, but he manages it. 

“He screamed and threw shit; you saw the living room. Then Sammy woke up an-and there was more yelling and he nearly hit me, but Sam stood in the way.” There are beads of sweat starting to form on Dean’s forehead. His heat was gearing up for an intense wave, but Dean kept pressing on. “After calling me a dumb, knot slut he stormed out probably to the nearest bar.” The Omega cheeks pinkened, his skin getting warmer. 

“Cas, you have no idea how bad I wanted to tell you. I’m so sorry I kept having to lie to you, I just didn’t know what else to do,” Dean whispered. He squirmed where he sat, the heat starting take over. Desperation clouded the air. 

The Alpha hushed his friend, “Dean, please don’t apologize. I may not completely understand but we can talk about this later, let’s take care of you first.” Castiel leaned down planting a small kiss on Dean’s forehead. 

“Alpha, please,” Dean whined, reaching out for him. 

Before Castiel could do anything he had to ask, “you’re on birth control, right Dean?” Dean whined some more then nodded his head yes. “Okay, I’ll take care of you.” The Omega brightened and hastily attempted to strip. 

Castiel stood from his seat, returning the chair back to its original spot before helping Dean take his clothing off. He slowed the desperate Omega’s movement. “Dean, slow down. We’re going to work through this together,” he said, while pulling Dean’s shirt over his head. His chest was flushed, freckles standing out against his reddened skin. Dean’s eyes were starting glaze over as the wave of heat began to take effect. 

With slow, calculated movements they worked together to get each other undressed. Castiel could see the inside of Dean’s thighs were slickened, his cock hardened and nearly purple.   The Omega’s whines grew louder. Castiel gave a stray thought to his mom and brother still in the house, but quickly waved it away, giving his undivided attention to Dean who was now presenting.

Castiel’s own cock perked up, anticipating sinking deep inside of his mate. He clamoured onto the bed, positioning himself behind Dean. The Alpha took in the sight before him; Dean’s back glistening with sweat, his ass high in the air, legs spread giving Castiel a full view of his twitching, wet hole. 

“Cas, please,” Dean begged. “Please knot me.” His hips canted back, in search for his Alpha’s cock. 

Castiel steadied Dean’s hips with his hands, stroking over the curve of his ass and thighs. He shushed the Omega’s pleading before dragging his thumb over Dean’s puckered hole. Slick gushed out over the digit; so obscene and beautiful. Castiel easily shoved two fingers into his Omega, fucking them in and out. 

Dean writhed, breath labored, chest heaving. Incoherent pleas fell from his lips between pants and moans.

Once the Alpha deemed Dean ready, he guided his throbbing cock to the Omega’s dripping heat and ever so slowly sank deep into him. Bottoming out, they both let out deep, throaty moans but Dean couldn't wait and started fucking himself back on Castiel’s cock. Getting with the program, Castiel met Dean in the middle, thrust for thrust.

The sound of skin slapping together and the bed squeaking reminded the Alpha of the night before. It was just as breathtaking as before, probably even more so since they were both sober. The glaring difference, of course, that this was pure fucking not the glorious drunken love making they did the previous night. 

Castiel quickened his pace, his knot forming faster than he thought it could. He's never fucked an Omega in heat before and he's already anticipating  the future. 

“Alpha! Knot! Please!” 

“Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll give you what you need,” Castiel said to his Omega’s begging. Dean squeezed tight around him, making his knot swell faster until they were locked together and the Alpha was filling Dean to the brim with his come. The Omega shuddered through his release, spending untouched, his hole spasming drawing more come from his Alpha. 

Castiel draped himself over Dean’s back, planting lazy kisses on his heated skin. They panted in unison and fell to their sides.

No one spoke. The only sound in the room was of them attempting to catch their breath. Castiel could faintly hear the television in the living room playing a loud mindless cartoon and his mother playing her piano in her music room. He knew he was going to have to speak with her sooner or later and he'd rather it be later. 

Dean cleared his throat, too loudly and exaggerated to just be a random occurrence.

“That was um,” Dean started. “That was my first time with an Alpha… with anyone.”

Castiel could've guess the first half of that confession, but to learn that Dean Winchester, the infamous womanizer, was a virgin really left him speechless. 

“I always wanted you to be my first,” Dean continued. “When I presented the first thing I wanted to— well the second thing i wanted to do was tell you that we could actually be together and have pups of our own but my asshole dad decided to put me on those stupid suppressors and pretty much forced me to live as a Beta.

“He pretty much forbade me to tell anyone about my real designation besides family and doctors. Then, I just said ‘Fuck it’ and came up with some idiotic, rom-com bullshit, plan to get you to fall in love me. Now look at us.” He waved a gesturing hand to the pair of them tied off. 

“Do you regret any of it, Dean?” Castiel had to know, had to know that this wasn't just a spur of rebellion and dishonesty, that this just wasn't a thrill thing. He vaguely remember asking if the whole thing was a joke when he found out and fear and doubt started to cloud his mind yet again.

“Cas, I could never regret any of this!” Dean shouted. Then he said in a much quieter tone, “as long as you don't regret mating me.” 

“Dean,” he took a deep breath before continuing. It's been a long time coming and with the position they're in now, it only seems right to spill all his dirty little secrets. “I've been in love with you since we were kids. Whenever I imagined myself happy, it was always with you as my mate, no matter what you presented as. So, no, there's not a single cell in my being that regrets mating you. Dean, I love you.”

“Cas, I-” Dean cut off with a groan as Castiel’s cock slipped out of him, temporarily ruining the mood. But, Dean just turned around to face him and help his face between his hands. “Castiel, I love you, too. Always have and always will.” With that he sealed their lips together. It started slow and sensual before gradually increasing into something filthy. It made the Alpha realize just how dirty they are with their collective sweat and the dried come and slick coating their skin, but he loved it. 

He could feel himself getting hard again and could tell another wave of Dean’s heat was coming their way.

The Omega straddled the Alpha’s lap rubbing himself against his mate. Castiel guided his cock back into Dean’s waiting hole, planting his feet on the mattress and driving up into him. Dean cried out in pleasure and held on for dear life. They were back tied together in no time, sweating and out of breath. 

When his knot went down Castiel went to his adjoining bathroom and retrieved a warm cloth to clean up what he could. Once he was done wiping up their recent mess, he could tell Dean was fighting sleep.

“Get some rest, Dean,” he said before giving him a brief kiss on the forehead. In no time Dean was snoring lightly and Castiel was slipping on sweatpants and t-shirt and heading downstairs to grab some water and snacks for when Dean wakes up.

He passed by his brother, still enjoying his lazy time in front of the t.v. and entered the kitchen. While collecting various food items he thought about what occurred in the last twelve hours: he found his mystery Omega, which happened to be his best friend, he got mated to said best friend, he finally got to confess his love for Dean and receiving a love confession in return and now they're here going through Dean’s heat together. 

Castiel couldn't help the joyous smile that tugged at his lips. He was happy. The Alpha gathered his findings and raced back up to his room, smelling of nothing but contentment. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just posting this so people know I updated this fic!! Also please comment if you want to see more from this verse if not I hope you enjoyed (^:

**Author's Note:**

> *Side Note:  
> The courting being done by the Omega is common in this verse and very weird but much more weird for Cas since his courting Omega is anonymous. I'm not saying that Omegas in this verse go around putting panties in people's lockers when they want to get with them, it's just that Dean thought it'd be an entertaining way to do it while keeping his identity a secret.
> 
> I thank everyone for reading this and I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated (^:
> 
> P.S. If anyone is interested, my tumblr blog is [ here ](angelicjazzhands.tumblr.com) , come by and a drop a message or 2 in my ask box (^:


End file.
